Black And White
by Siriuslyinlovenow
Summary: The story of a girl in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and her friends, the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"I remember it like it was yesterday: getting my letter. I always knew that I was a witch, and that I would go to school, but it seemed so much more real now! As soon as the mail was delivered into the slot in the door, and I saw my name on the front, I screamed. My mother rushed to make sure I was okay, of course./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Arielle!" She yelled back. "Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Sorry, Mum." I replied. "It's just… I've received my letter!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Oh, Ari!" She exclaimed, then she hurried out of the room unexpectedly. Curious, I followed her. She was on the phone with my grandmother when I found her in the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""I know, Meryl – it's just – you need to come over here – now – IT'S URGENT!" My mother screamed to the phone. My grandmother liked to talk a lot, so I was impressed that she got any words in at all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Can I open it—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""No." My mother cut me off. "Your grandmother will kill you if you open it before she gets here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"Those were the longest five minutes of my life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"While we wait for my grandmother to arrive, I should probably tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Arielle White (Ari for short) and I live with my mother, Sandra Collins, in England. My father died before I was born./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"I have long blonde hair and bright green eyes. I've always been pale and thin. I look just like my mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"My father was a wizard, but my mother is a muggle. My parents were never married, and only knew each other for a short period of time, but I knew that they loved each other. My mother's parents passed away long ago, so when she found out she was pregnant, the only person she could go to was my father's parents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"That was when she found out about my father being a wizard. My grandmother wasn't magical and neither was my grandfather, but she did know a little something about it by watching her son. She warned my mother that I may be 'magically inclined,' and sure enough when I turned six, things started to happen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"Even though my grandmother wasn't a witch, she sure wished she were one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"Speaking of my grandmother… it was about that time that she came through the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Arielle!" She yelled through the house. "Where's that letter?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"I ran up to my grandmother with my letter to show her – along with a huge smile on my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Oh honey! I'm just so proud of you! I remember when your father got his letter. Oh, I was proud of him too. Two parents, no magic. I mean, you are slightly less impressive. At least you had one parent who knew magic, but I guess you couldn't help that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"The three of us sat on the couch in the living room to read the letter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Hello, Sandy. Have you put on some weight?" Grandma White asked my mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"My mother smiled politely at the woman, though I know she wanted to snap her neck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"I opened the letter and read it to my mother and grandmother. My grandmother hugged me tightly after I had finished./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;""Oh! We should have a party. Hogwarts is a very prestigious school, you know. That's where your father, Patrick, went. They don't just let anyone in there. Of course you would be accepted there though. You do have his genes in you! Oh! Look at the time… I must go. Good luck at school! I'll see you both at Christmas! Bye!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"And with that Grandma White was out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"What happened next was what happened to every new student after they received their letter, and I'm sure you don't want to know every last detail, so I'll make it short./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"My mother and I were informed of where to go for books and such and we went to Diagon Alley. I was excited and eventually we made our way to King's Cross. My mother said a tearful goodbye and I boarded the train./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"On the train I met a girl named Lily Evans and a boy named Severus Snape. They were both nice, but kind of in their own little world. Soon, we got to Hogwarts and I got off the train. The sorting ceremony started, and I was put into Gryffindor house with Lily and a few other children. Severus was put into Slytherin. Lily was very sad about this, but I reminded her that she would see him around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic', sans-serif;"I sat down at the table with the other Gryffindors and I met James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. That was when my life truly began./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter takes place in Arielle's fifth year at Hogwarts.

"How the hell are you supposed to do this?" I ask my friend Alice Schwartz, who is sitting on my bed, struggling with the potions homework just as much as I am.

"How am I supposed to know? Slughorn is crazy. You know that. Everyone knows that." She replies. Alice has dark hair that is always in a pixie cut. She has dark brown eyes and a beautiful complexion. She's short and has petite curves, which I have always been jealous of.

"Everyone except the Slug Club." I laugh.

Just then, Lily walks in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Alice and I say at the same time and quickly stifle our laughter.

"You were making fun of Professor Slughorn again, weren't you? I really wish you wouldn't do that. I think that he's a really fantastic professor."

Sometimes I think that Lily knows us too well. I didn't mention the fact that we were also making fun of the Slug Club, since she was a member. I needed her help.

"You're completely right, Lily. We shouldn't be so rude about Professor Slughorn."

"Alright, Ari, what do you want?"

I look guiltily down at my feet. "Help with my potions homework."

Lily smiles at me like an angel of mercy. "Of course I'll help. After dinner. I'm starved."

Alice and I agree with Lily's idea and head down to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as we walk in, Alice freezes, and Lily notices right away.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

We both follow her gaze to the Hufflepuff table where Frank Longbottom is flirting up a storm with some girl. It is well known that Alice and Frank have a mutual crush, but for some reason, they have never gotten together.

Lily rubs Alice's arm to comfort her. "It's okay. Let's just sit down for now. I'm sure it's nothing."

Alice nods and I follow behind them to the Gryffindor table. Alice and Lily sit down on one side of the long table; I sit on the other side, across from them.

"You're lucky, Ari." Alice says finally, looking at her hands.

I look at her unexpectedly. "What?"

"You're not in love with anyone."

I say nothing. Not because the statement isn't true. The statement _was _true. I just had no idea how I was supposed to respond.

"Wait a second." Lily said, breaking the silence. "I'm not in love with anyone either!"

Both Alice and I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What about Snapey Wapey?" Alice says, still giggling.

"Severus and I are just friends."

It's my turn now. "Oh yeah. Just like you and Potter."

"James? Please don't even mention his name. I hate no one more than I hate James Potter." She says, a little too loudly.

"My ears are burning." Says a voice. "Hello, my Lovely Lily."

I look up to see James standing over Lily, smirking. Lily has a look on her face that pretty much describes what I know she's thinking: _If I'm still enough, maybe he'll go away._

James, like all of the Marauders, is gorgeous. He has black hair that never stays put and rounded glasses in front of his hazel eyes that somehow make him more attractive. On the other side of him stands Remus Lupin, holding a book per usual. He has a smile on his face, but his light brown hair is a mess and there are dark circles under his green eyes and scars all over his face. This is no surprise, because this is a normal look for him: exhaustion.

I smile up at both of them. "What are you two up to today?"

"Two?" James asks, startled. He looks past Remus expecting to see someone else, but finds no one. "What the hell? He was just here!"

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Peter! I swear to Merlin he was just here!" James exclaims. "Moony, how did you lose him?"

Remus shrugs says "No idea," sits down next to me, and starts to read his book.

James decides to stop caring, and sits next to Lily. "So, how's it going, Evans?"

"Go away, Potter. I'm busy."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Ignoring you."

I stifle a laugh and look down. Interactions between James and Lily were always humorous. He's been in love with her for years, but she will never give him the time of day. Probably because his favorite pastime is bullying one of her best friends.

Just then, Peter Pettigrew comes running in and sits down next to James. I expect James to ask Peter where the hell he's been, but he just nods at him and then turns his attention back to Lily.

Peter is a sweet enough boy, but he's a bit shorter and stouter than the other Marauders. He has sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

Lily, Alice, and I are not only best friends with each other, but also good friends with the Marauders (even though Lily likes to ignore James).

"It looks like you're missing someone." Lily says to Remus and Peter, trying to avoid James's loving stare.

"What?" Peter says, stuffing his face.

"Where's Sirius?" I ask.

"Who knows?" James says. "Probably trying to find a way into the girls lavatory."

I giggle at this because it's probably true, but then I see James look behind me and grin. I turn around and find myself face to face with Sirius Black.

"Hey Arielle." He says with a grin.

I am about to say something snarky, but right as I'm going to, he plants a kiss right on my lips. I am so shocked, I don't know what to do so I immediately break the kiss and turn back around.

He sits down next to me, smiling. James is grinning also, but at one glare from Lily, he stops.

"What the hell?!" I say in an angry whisper.

"Oh shut up." He says. "You liked it."

I smack him on the arm. "You really shouldn't go around kissing girls when you have lipstick on your face already. Haven't you had enough action for today?"

"Enough action? Never, White."

I roll my eyes, but turn immediately to Alice who has burst into tears. We all follow her gaze, again to the Hufflepuff table, where Frank is now kissing the mystery girl. The two of them stand and leave the Great Hall.

Remus looks sympathetically at Alice. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Want us to kill him for you?" Sirius asks.

He may be an asshole, but at least he knows when not to be one.

Alice manages a small laugh, but shakes her head. "I just want to be alone."

She stands up and leaves.

"Should I go after her?" I ask the group.

"No." Sirius replies. "Just give her some time."

I turn to him, surprised that he is actually caring about someone other than himself, and am struck by how attractive he is. His beautiful grey eyes look at me with such intensity. His curly, dark hair falls almost to his shoulders. He makes me want to kiss him and kill him all at once. But Sirius knows he's attractive, and he uses that to get whatever he wants (and _who_ever he wants).

I nod and when we've all finished our meals, we decide to go back to the common room.

I sit down on the couch and James and Sirius immediately sit down next to me. Remus takes the chair

"You two need to get up. I need Lily is going to help me with potions." I tell them.

"You don't need her help." Sirius says to me. "I can help you with that."

I look up at Lily, who is crossing her arms and scowling at Sirius. "Fine" He says, dejectedly. "I'll get up."

Lily and James both smile. Lily, because she got her way and James because he gets to sit next to 'the love of his life.' Although, as soon as she does sit down, Sirius lays down across us with his feet in James's lap and is head in mine, looking up at me.

"Ew. Sirius, get up." I say.

"Nice boobs." He says in reply.

James laughs. Lily immediately hits Sirius in the crotch with her book so that he crumples into a ball in the floor. James continues to laugh.

"You know what?" Lily says. "I'm tired. Ari, I'll teach you stuff tomorrow. Goodnight, Sirius." She gets up and leaves.

"I should probably go to bed too." I say at last.

"Wait! Don't go, White!" Sirius says, standing up.

"Nope. I'm leaving. And I'm mad at you."

"Fine." He says. "But if you go, you'll miss the prank idea..."


End file.
